grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Gardiner
An Estate Agent who for short while was the Prime Minister of England, was known to be rather evil and obsessed with his status and was the father Chase Gardiner and son of Mrs Gardiner. Early Life Born and bred in London, Mr Gardiner from a young age had always been obsessed with keeping up with appearances and seeming to be perfect when he was anything but. His two face personality had been seen by his mother Mrs Gardiner from a rather young age and she grew very quickly to distrust him. Regardless Mr Gardiner managed to suceed being in the real estate business and managed to gain loads and loads of money as well as attempting to create an image for himself. He moved to Grasmere Valley got married to a lady that was so unremarkable by the town's standards no one not even Mr Gardiner remember her name. They had a son Chase Gardiner and soon the mother died and was forgotten by everyone. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Mr Gardiner and Chase Gardiner are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summer Time He is among those at the Town Hall meeting to suggest what they should do with the money that Aggy Nickels after her passing left to the entire town. In the end with substantial money they go on a round the world cruise with the entire town. There is a round of dodge-ball being played by Mr Gardiner who tries to use Pepper as a ball. Volume 4 Mr Gardiner had achieved the appearance he wanted of being a upstanding citizen while in private he would terrorise others. He was known to be a man who would give money to charity only to have someone half an hour later engineer a hold up the charity to have the money returned to him. He was brought in to do the honours of opening the new University in Grasmere Valley due to his reputation. However Mr Garidiner's reputation was beginning to falter and would ultimately lead to his downfall. Chase Gardiner was interviewed by Bob and Jim on their night radio talk show Talk Talk about Mr Gardiner. in this interview Chase is beginning to reveal the real nature of his father as being unloving, vindictive and two faced when Mr Gardiner managed to create a power cut on the entire town just so his son wouldn't expose him. Mr Gardiner was also in hopes of mergeing his real estate business with Ralph Mason's buusiness and using their children to do so with Chase Gardiner dating Serena Mason and the father's both hoping it would lead to marriage. However with them studying business at uni and both caught trying to steal the answers by Mr Frank and Daisy, their relationships begins to faulter and once again Mr Gardiner's image is attacked. However the final straw was when Mrs Gardiner, Mr Gardiner mother who had recently moved to Grasmere Valley had begun to expose his evil deeds to anyone who would listen including Ralph who soon wanted nothing to do with Mr Gardiner. Desperate to save his reputation he along with coercing his son decide to up his mother and attempting to blow her up. This failed miserably with the pair being arrested and put in prison but not before the entire town, seeing for the evil man he is all give them a piece of their mind and have a chance to hit them. Mr Gardiner then vowed to get back on the town and have his revenge for what they did to him. Volume 5 Having had friends in high places, Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere decide to hatch an elaborate p-lot just so they could free Mr Gardiner. The pair would claim to own the land and that they owned the place. Managing to get the force in place with John Strawberry pretending to be Knatman and distracting the town as they got into place, soon despite the bogus claim to the land they were soon in control and with that they could free all the prisoners including Mr Gardiner who was the intended person to be free. Mr Gardiner is freed and is delighted and he is also happy at the pandamonium that the town faces. However the town managed to fight back reclaim the land and with Mr and Mrs Grasmere ending up in the bellies of their own ccrocodiles, Mr Gardiner vanished from the scene just before he could be put back in prison with no one knowing where he had disappeared to. Volume 8 After Sam Bishop is forced to resign to save the town from an attack by the US President at the time Michael Novak, the race for Prime Minister is on. The candidates semed to be between The Indifferent Party with Joshua Wilde a Prime Minister and Hal Grant being the Vice Prime Minister; The Reserve party with Ken Kennedy as Prime Minister and Edward Middleton as Vice Prime Minister and for The Radical Party with Tessa Crab running as Prime Minister and first Harvey Dontos and then Isaac for Vice Prime Minister. Much to everyones shock however the winner is in fact two people that they didn't know was running; Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister. During his very short spell of running the country both he and Julie were working for Michael Novak, the deposed US President. Wanting to see Grasmere Valley fall to its knees as they all for various reasons detested the town, they engineered a school massacre with Jake Petri being the one carrying out the attack. In the end Alisha Baucham is murdered by who is trying to kill his brother and ex-girlfriend who he despises. Jake himself ends up being shot by the swat team that Julie and Mr Gardiner had caused hoping that the massacre would never be tied to them with Jake's death. The two try and use the moment as an excuse to annihilate the town who they saw were responsible for what happened in the school. However Michael Novak decides to burn down the town with them inside with the help of Franco Fabregas. The pair are among those missing. Volume 9 Mr Gardiner and Julie are among those who return from hiding out after being declared missing from the fire. They come back to the shore of Grasmere Valley at Largas just when the New Pilgrims, who had arrived to support Michael Novak were about to kill Gary Robinson by throwing him off the cliff. They manage to stop this from happening. Mr Gardiner having been betrayed by Michael was among those more than willing to see Michael Novak be put to prison for his crime when all is revealed by Franco Fabregas. What he did not know is however that due to his past crimes Del, the policeman also planned to put him back in prison which he is brought to prison much to his shock and he as do Michael Novak and Iago Biden, Michael's assistant are among those plotting to kill Franco Fabregas who revealed all. Volume 20 He is among the prisoners released from prison just to attend the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. He was nominated for the most likely to be left behind after the rapture award which was won by Ryan Decony. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #110-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Mr Gardiner is wasting away in prison along with the likes of Vera Cullingham, Rebekah Silva, Rhema Spencer, Kitty Brownstone and Ryan Decony. Andrea Fullow, was wealthy Hungarian socialite believing of their innocence decides to buy the entire prison believing that Del who was in charge of the police had done a terrible job and that everyone arrested was in fact innocent of the crime. Shockingly it goes through and soon the prisoners are all let out and a rampage begins. #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Mr Gardiner, Michael Novak and Vera Cullingham who are now free and creating chaos are at Andrea Fullow's house and they decide to kill her. #113 Tale of Luther Martin Andrea's body is found after the three killed her in her mansion. After Luther Martin releases sensitive information about Grasmere Valley on his websites www.wearenotwikileaks.co.uk,Mr Gardiner, Ryan Decony, Vera Cullingham, and Michael Novak all recently released from prison try to find Frederick Delgado, an old flame of Vera's and nemesis of hers who they want to kill first before continuing with the information they have from Luther to exact revenge on everyone they hate. #114 Tale of Frederick Delgado As Vera makes her entrance to the Delgado residence, the other three, Mr Gardiner, Ryan, and Michael are behind Frederick and his two siblings Kat Delgado and Emmanuel Delgado waiting to kill them all. However they are soon embroiled in a fight with the three which ends up Frederick Delgado chasing them out of his house. #115 Tale of Dark Peril The prisoners who had escaped after Andrea for their freedom are now being chased by Dark Peril and Peril to go back into prison. With their release they had create havoc and had killed Andrea and wanted to exact revenge on the town that had placed them there. Mr Gardiner is among those being chased along with Ryan Decony, Kitty Brownstone, Rebekah Silva, Vera Cullingham and Michael Novak. Eventually the two manage to run the prisoners straight back to the prison that they had been free from and were once again locked up and arrested on fresh new charges. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Nanny Prescot mentions Mr Gardiner and the situation referring to him and the Grasmere's when she is explaining to Peter Rupert what some of the crazy adventures the town has had.